


ivory.

by orphan_account



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Canon Dead Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>you don't have to, but try listening to <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EeQsRjTVC6A">these</a> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f7yg0RUuEOo">songs</a> while reading.</p>
    </blockquote>





	ivory.

**Author's Note:**

> you don't have to, but try listening to [these](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EeQsRjTVC6A) [songs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f7yg0RUuEOo) while reading.

His mother loved playing the piano, and would compose quite a number of songs when she wasn't busy with work. Today, he was playing one of the songs that she wrote during the last months of her life.

_"It's for this little baby here," She said, a smile on her face as she swept her hands through little Sakura's hair, chasing away the bad dreams that her youngest seemed to be having. Sakura curled closer against her mother's warmth, sleeping peacefully once more. "It's a song for the future," Nadeshiko said, lightly tapping her pencil against paper, "She will find someone that will love her more than anyone else in this world. I want this song to show that."_

He didn't know if his mother could foresee the future, or if she was merely hoping that everything would turn out alright for Sakura in the end. No matter the case, Sakura did find happiness, warmth, and love.

_"Touya-kun, I'm afraid I might not have much time anymore," Nadeshiko said, squeezing his hand gently. "And so, I ask of you, when my time comes, please take care of Sakura-chan and your father for me." And Touya didn't understand back then, he didn't want to understand. But for the sake of his mother, he agreed._

He doesn't see his mother anymore, has long since lost the ability to see her spirit. But that doesn't bother him, it was for a good reason and he's sure his mother would approve. His father still sees her from time to time; he smiles more, he's certainly lost the sadness that he's been trying to hide ever since she died. He is grateful that his father can see their mother now. He loves them both and would never wish for the mutual sadness of never being noticed by the one they loved most.

 _Sakura has also found her beloved._ His fingers continue to dance through the ivory keys, thinking of the past; Sakura was at her happiest these days, her smile was a constant and nothing seemed to be able to bring her down. Seeing her smile just kept reminding Touya of how much he loved his sister, and how he would never be ready to let her go. He had the kid to blame for that... No, he wasn't the same kid anymore. 23 years old was not a kid's age, was it? It was almost like it was just yesterday when he had to stop the annoying brat from tormenting his then 10 year old sister. When had the brat fallen for Sakura? When had they decided to start a relationship? When had Syaoran, finally a man, decided that now was the right time to-- His fingers stop playing, hovering over the keys.

They were all growing up so fast.

"Mother," Touya talked to the silence, "Did you know this would happen?"

He would never cry or despair over this. But he was sure that Yuki would understand if he suddenly wanted to be alone. (Yuki always knew what he wanted, even when he didn't say it.) He would never call it sulking, but that was clearly what he would be doing. He was kind of an old man now, he definitely felt old.

The flow of time was so fast, he wasn't sure if he was quite ready to face the day.

 _"Touya-kun,"_ He could almost hear his mother's voice say, _"It's time to go."_

Touya finally leaves the piano, wears his neatly ironed suit jacket, and leaves the house.

He didn't want to miss his little monster walking down the aisle.


End file.
